


Art Museum Gala

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper and Steve attend a party at the Art Museum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art Museum Gala

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "shared interests"

“Thank you for coming with me, Steve,” said Pepper, as Happy opened the car door for them at the base of the museum steps.

“Oh, it’s no trouble at all, Miss Potts.”

“ _Pepper_ , please. We’re sort of family now.”

“Pepper,” Steve repeated, fiddling with the tie of his tailored suit. “Yes, I suppose we are.”

“Besides,” she said, smiling. “It’s better not to come to these galas alone. Then you have a ready-made excuse for avoiding so much small talk.”

Steve smiled back. “I’m glad to help. But, really, I mean it’s no trouble, Pepper. I read about this exhibit in the paper, and I’d planned on seeing it. But I didn’t think I’d get to come on opening night!”

“Well, I have to admit that I wanted to ask Natasha to come with me, but she and Clint left on a mission yesterday morning. I hope you don’t mind being my second choice.”

“Of course not,” Steve assured you. “A dame’s got to think of her girl first, after all.”

Pepper laughed— she enjoyed his ‘old-fashioned’ phrases, and he tried to use them more often with her. “But I think that’s why Tony suggested I bring you. Other than being worried I’d want _him_ to come. He said— and I quote— _Take Steve, he likes all that old-timey art stuff._ ”

“I wouldn’t have put it quite like that,” said Steve, smiling. “But he’s right. Before the war, back when I was scrawny, I was studying to be an artist.”

“Then I seem to have brought my very own expert,” said Pepper. “I’d love to hear what you think about everything.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Steve said, and grinned when she playfully smacked his arm.

THE END


End file.
